leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xin Zhao/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Death is inevitable. One can only avoid defeat." - Xin Zhao is a resolute warrior loyal to the royal family of Demacia. Once condemned to the fighting pits of Noxus, he survived countless gladiatorial bouts. It was not until he faced the forces of King Jarvan III in battle that he decided to relinquish his past life, in favor of serving what he saw as a more honorable cause. Armed with his favored three-talon spear, Xin Zhao now fights for his adopted kingdom, audaciously challenging any foe, no matter the odds. Seneschal of Demacia Rumored to have never lost in one-on-one combat, Xin Zhao spent much of his life fighting an uphill battle. Some of his earliest memories are of the Viscero, an Ionian fishing boat he served aboard off the coast of Raikkon. A diligent cabin boy, he obeyed his elders’ every request—from cleaning grimy decks to fixing tangled nets—and enjoyed a peaceful existence… until the day they unknowingly ventured too deep into foreign waters. A pair of privateer ships from Noxus chased down the smaller vessel. Their commander cited the glory of the empire as he boarded, claiming the Viscero and its crew as his rightful property. They were mostly ageing fishermen, unfit for military service, but they would be taken back to Noxian territory regardless. After enduring a tough journey across the open ocean, Xin Zhao found himself in a strange new land. There was no delicate beauty in the waters here, no magic in the trees. Imposing gateways and fortified stone walls unlike anything he had ever seen lined the streets, and the people were crammed into every available inch of space. He learned this was the capital of Noxus, and it was from here that a man known as “Darkwill” ruled the vast empire. Separated from the rest of the Viscero’s crew, and with no means of returning home, Xin Zhao entered the service of the man who had taken him prisoner. His skill with a spear did not go unnoticed, and soon he was promised a better life—with meals served on plates—in exchange for his martial prowess. Noxus celebrated strength, and his patron deemed him to be a strong fighter. Having nothing to lose, the young man accepted. He shed his ragged clothes for crude armor, and entered the Reckoning arenas. Truly, this was a strange form of entertainment. Mighty warriors, known by even mightier titles, fought each other before ravenous crowds, who cheered for displays of skill and showmanship as often as they did for blood. Xin Zhao, taking the name “ ”, was catapulted into success. His bouts soon filled the seats of every arena… and also the pockets of his sponsors. In only a few short years, Viscero became a celebrated name—one that audiences adored, and other Reckoners came to fear. But this good fortune did not last. Beyond the distractions of the Reckoner circuit, the empire faced difficult times. Hostile nations encroached upon its territories, provoking rebellion all along the Noxian frontier. It was rumored that Darkwill and his advisors had offered a fortune in gold for the private release of mercenaries, prisoners, and Reckoners alike, to be conscripted into the empire’s warhosts. With little more than a handshake, Xin Zhao and his fellows were bought out, and placed on a transport ship heading west. Here, at the coastal fortress of Kalstead, the names and reputations of even the most well-known Reckoners counted for little. They were hurled into battle against the elite forces of King Jarvan III of Demacia, who was determined to curb Noxian influence on Valoran… and Xin Zhao quickly learned that war was unlike any arena duel. While many of the former Reckoners deserted in the face of inevitable defeat, Xin Zhao held his ground, staining his spear with the blood of hundreds. When the king’s Dauntless Vanguard—some of whom were silently impressed by his skill—finally surrounded him, still he refused to run. Xin Zhao stood tall, welcoming his execution. However, Jarvan thought differently. Unlike the arena crowds, the king of Demacia took no pleasure in needless killing. He granted the defeated Noxians their freedom, if they would swear to leave Kalstead in peace. Surprised by this show of mercy, Xin Zhao thought about what awaited him back in Noxus. He could return to a society where his life had meant little beyond the gold he earned for his patrons… or he could fight for those who embodied the virtues to which he, himself, aspired. Compelled by honor, he knelt before Jarvan III, pledging himself to the king’s service. In the decades since, Xin Zhao has proven his loyalty time and again. As a seneschal of the royal household, he acts not only as bodyguard and advisor to his friend and master, but also to the king’s son—the young , who will one day inherit the crown. Xin Zhao’s path to becoming a Demacian may have been unusual, and yet he never falters in his commitment to the kingdom and its ideals. This is not from a sense of duty, he reasons, but by choice. |-| 2nd= "Death is inevitable, one can only avoid defeat." - Xin Zhao is a resolute warrior loyal to the ruling Lightshield dynasty. Once condemned to the fighting pits of Noxus, he survived countless gladiatorial bouts, but after being freed by Demacian forces, he swore his life and allegiance to these brave liberators. Armed with his favored three-talon spear, Xin Zhao now fights for his adopted kingdom, audaciously challenging any foe, no matter the odds. Seneschal of Demacia Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the royal palace, Xin Zhao is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his 'secret life' and origins. Whether it's 'Zaun double-agent' tendered at the dinner table or 'indebted rune mage' mused in the editorials of the 'Demacian Constant', Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses... for good reason. Years ago, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called the Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as , was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentence him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao continues to fight for his adopted country and honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. |-|1st= "Death is inevitable, one can only avoid defeat." - Demacian Manual of Arms Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the royal palace, is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his 'secret life' and origins. Whether it's 'Zaun double-agent' tendered at the dinner table or 'indebted rune mage' mused in the editorials of the 'Demacian Constant', Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses... for good reason. Prior to the formation of the League, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called the Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as , was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao is stepping into a new ring - the Fields of Justice - to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. Previous Abilities Enemies hit by Xin Zhao's basic attacks and have their for 3 seconds, refreshing with every hit. Only one enemy can be affected by Challenge at any given time. |targeting = Challenge is an on-hit effect. }} For the next 5 seconds, Xin Zhao's next 3 basic attacks each deal bonus physical damage and reduce his other ability cooldowns by 1 second each. |leveling = |Total Bonus Damage| }} |description2 = The third basic attack the target for seconds. |description3 = Three Talon Strike resets Xin Zhao's basic attack timer. |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Three Talon Strike is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The enhanced attacks apply other on-hit effects as well as life steal, can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) and affect turrets. * Three Talon Strike will be mitigated (stacks are consumed) if the enhanced attacks are , , , or if Xin Zhao is (the displacement will still occur in all cases) |spellshield = will block a single attack's worth of damage as well as the displacement. |notes = * Three Talon Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Xin Zhao's previous orders. * Three Talon Strike's cooldown will begin only after the duration ends or the third enhanced attack is consumed. * The enhanced attacks present input buffering during their wind-up animation (they cannot be canceled and Xin Zhao cannot be issued any commands until after it ends) |video = Xin Zhao QVideo old.ogv }} Every third basic attack of Xin Zhao is guaranteed to with modified damage, and heals him on-hit. |leveling = % AD}}}} }} |description2 = Xin Zhao gains for 5 seconds. |leveling2 = %}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Battle Cry's passive is an on-hit effect. * Battle Cry's active is a self-targeted buff. |notes = * Battle Cry has no cast time and does not interrupt Xin Zhao's previous orders. * Xin Zhao can heal by attacking structures. * Battle Cry's healing will interact with while the will not. * Battle Cry's will always deal the same damage regardless of Xin Zhao's and/or , with the third basic attack always dealing % AD}} while the first two can deal (or if Xin Zhao has purchased ) |video = Xin Zhao WVideo old.ogv }} Xin Zhao dashes to the target enemy, dealing magic damage to all nearby units and them for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} %}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |target range = 600 |effect radius= |targeting = Audacious Charge is a unit-targeted dash with a point-blank area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability for both primary and secondary targets. |notes = Xin Zhao is immune to while dashing (except when hit by ) |video = Xin Zhao EVideo old.ogv }} Xin Zhao sweeps around him, all non- enemies, them for seconds, and dealing them physical damage, capped at 600 against monsters. |leveling = }} |description2 = Each enemy champion hit by Crescent Sweep grants Xin Zhao and for 6 seconds. |leveling2 = |Maximum Bonus Resistances| }} |effect radius= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Crescent Guard is a point-blank area of effect with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability (Xin Zhao will still gain the bonus resistances) |notes = |video = Xin Zhao RVideo old.ogv }} Previous Splash Art North America= Xin Zhao OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Xin Zhao Xin Zhao OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Xin Zhao Xin Zhao CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Xin Zhao Xin Zhao ImperialSkin old.jpg|1st Imperial Xin Zhao Xin Zhao VisceroSkin old.jpg|1st Viscero Xin Zhao Xin Zhao WingedHussarSkin old.jpg|1st Winged Hussar Xin Zhao |-|China= Xin Zhao OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Xin Zhao Xin Zhao OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Xin Zhao Xin Zhao CommandoSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Commando Xin Zhao Xin Zhao CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Commando Xin Zhao Xin Zhao ImperialSkin Ch.jpg|Imperial Xin Zhao Xin Zhao VisceroSkin Ch.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Xin Zhao WingedHussarSkin Ch.jpg|Winged Hussar Xin Zhao Patch History ** Base heal increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.10 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.2 * General ** Updated store assets for chroma set. ;V9.1 * ** No longer deals more damage than intended when it hits multiple enemies. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 50%. ;V8.8 * ** Recall SFX have been restored. ;V8.7 * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ;V8.6 * ** No longer stops attacking after casting the ability. ;V8.4 * General ** New artwork for . * ** Bonus physical damage reduced to 10% every 5 levels.}}% AD}} from 20% every 5 levels.}}% AD}} * ** Base cast time and duration extend of other abilities reduced to from . ** Spear Thrust now originates from Xin Zhao's position at the end of the cast. * ** Short-ranged dashes will now correctly move him forward to the target. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 570 from 600. * ** Thrust AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Ruby Chroma's in-game texture now matches its store/champion select asset. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.21 * General ** Recommended items have been updated. ;V7.19 * General ** New animations. ** New sound effects. ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * - ** Every third hit deals bonus physical damage and restores health. ** Damage component's classification as damage. ** Damage and heal component share the same counter. Both now stack on hit. ** Bonus damage changed to 20% every 5 levels.}} AD}} from % AD}}. ** Heal's base value changed to (3 level).}} from . ** Heal's AD ratio changed to from . * - ** Base damage per hit reduced to from ** AD ratio per hit changed to from . ** Now has unique animation on each attacks and classified as on-attack instead of on-hit, so that it will not interact with . * - ** Xin Zhao performs two swift strikes over a 0.1 per 55% bonus attack speed. This is capped at 33.33% reduction at 110% '''bonus' attack speed.}}|attack speed}} second period, the first dealing physical damage to all enemies in an arc and the second dealing a greater amount of damage and all enemies in a line for 50% for seconds. ''Wind Becomes Lighting benefits from }}% of Xin Zhao's lifesteal and each strike will stack and can apply Determination. *** Slash deals damage. *** Thrust deals damage. *** The duration on his other abilities is paused during the effect. *** Deals only 50% damage against minions. * - ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Cast range increased to 650 from 600. ** Effect radius increased to 125 from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Slow increased to 50% at all ranks from %. ** Grants % bonus attack speed}} for 5 seconds after reaching his target. This is repurposed from '''Active', value unchanged.'' * - ** Renamed to Crescent Guard from Crescent Sweep. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Effect radius increased to 250 from . ** The last enemy champion that Xin Zhao attacked or targeted with is Challenged for 3 seconds. ** bonus resistances par champion hit. ** For the next 3 seconds, Xin Zhao gains Awareness, taking 100% reduced damage from enemies who are more than 450 units away from him. Basic attacks and abilities versus champions will extend the duration by seconds, but the remaining duration cannot exceed 3 seconds. ;V7.8 * ** Fixed a bug where he and his chromas were using the classic skin's SFX. ;V7.3 * ** *** Particle effects updated to be color-blind friendlier. ;V6.12 * General ** Base health increased to 600 from . ** Health growth increased to 92 from 87. * ** Healing accounting for basic attacks dodged by . ;V6.8 * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.4 * ** Healing AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V6.3 * ** Healing has a ratio. ** Every third basic attack is guaranteed to critically strike for % AD}} (does not interact with , always deals the same damage) * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ;V5.24 * ** Enhanced attacks having reduced attack speed. ** Duration not being refreshed with each enhanced attack. ;V5.14 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V5.13 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V5.9 * ** Displaced targets are stunned for seconds. ;V5.5 * ** Base healing increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V4.21 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero, and Winged Hussar. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.2 * ** Tooltip updated to display maximum damage to monsters (600) ;V3.03 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Error when applying Spell Vamp and spell effects. ;V1.0.0.148 * ** Bonus damage critically striking. * ** Slow not being reduced by . ;V1.0.0.144 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from 59. ** Attack damage per level increased to from 3. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.143 rework * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. * (Innate) ** Renamed from Tireless Warrior. ** Every third basic attack healing Xin Zhao. ** Enemies hit by Xin Zhao's basic attacks and have their armor reduced by 15% for 3 seconds (refreshes with every hit) Only one enemy can be affected by Challenge at any given time. * (Q) ** Enhanced attacks reduce Xin Zhao's other ability cooldowns by 1 second each. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * (W) ** Basic attacks reducing Xin Zhao's other ability cooldowns upon activation and for the duration. ** Passively granting bonus attack speed. ** Every third basic attack heals Xin Zhao for ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * (E) ** Applies to target enemy. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 70. * (Ultimate) ** Displaces all non- targets upon activation. ** Has a ratio. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ** 25 base bonus resistances. ** Bonus resistances per champion hit increased to from . ** New particle effect. ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Enhanced attacks not interacting with critical strike damage modifiers ( ) ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Bonus resistances per champion hit increased to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Tooltip display error when updating values with level up. ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Displacement duration reduced slightly. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Health ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus resistances per champion hit reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.116 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from 49. ** Attack damage per level reduced to from . * ** Being able to cast while still active. * ** Passive bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ** Xin Zhao losing the passive bonus attack speed during cooldown. * ** Base bonus resistances reduced to 25 at all ranks from . ** Grants bonus resistances for each enemy champion hit. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Active duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Bonus resistances duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Cooldown changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Affecting targets if Xin Zhao is interrupted while dashing. ;V1.0.0.105 * General ** Xin Zhao being considered a ranged champion for items with specific effects ( ). ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Being able to cast while Xin Zhao is rooted. ;V1.0.0.97 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Slow reduced to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Damage radius reduced to 225 from 350. ** Dash speed seemingly being reduced if Xin Zhao is issued many movement commands at once. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.96 added * (Innate) ** Xin Zhao is healed for every 3 attacks that he lands. This amount increases every 2 levels. * (Q) ** Xin Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking a target into the air. * (W) ** Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed and can activate this ability to further increase attack speed and lower his cooldowns with each attack. * (E) ** Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. * (Ultimate) ** Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. }} Category:Champion history Category:Xin Zhao